


The One Bed Cliché

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Sharing a Bed, Sisters, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have to share a bed. Need I say more?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 74





	The One Bed Cliché

"How clichè," Weiss said, eyeing the one bed in the hotel room.

"Aww Weiss," Ruby said. "It's not so bad. It'll be like a sleepover." She slung an arm over Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

Team RWBY cleared out a Grimm nest in a mining town away from Atlas. The mission was routine but difficult. No major injuries but they were exhausted. By the time they finished, it was too late to head back. The four girls decided to stay in a hotel for the night.

Only two rooms were available with one bed each. Yang and Blake gladly took one, which left Weiss and Ruby in the remaining room.

The room was cheap and all in a dull gray with metal furnishings. _Most likely a refurbished Atlas military barrack._ Weiss remembers the SDC having done similar projects. Windows stared out to dark hills. It was going to snow soon. The room was already getting stuffy and insulated.

Weiss wasn't going to suggest one of them sleep on the floor but she's seen this exact set up in those trashy novels Blake used to hide in their old dorm room. She shook her head at such thoughts. _I'm overthinking things. It's just Ruby. She's still the same old dolt._

They each took turns in the bathroom and then they got ready for bed.

"Night Weiss."Ruby slumped onto one side of the bed and tucked herself in.

Weiss turned off the light and slid beside Ruby with a gap between them. She even placed a long pillow to act as a border.

"It's not like we're strangers," Ruby said when Weiss placed the pillow, but Weiss insisted on putting the pillow there.

/-/

The wind howled. Snow fell against the window in a monotonous rhythm.

Weiss couldn't sleep. The hotel bed was too stiff and too cramped. Her bed back at Schnee Manor had bigger and softer beds and more space than Weiss needed. She felt like she was sleeping on a cloud and could sink beneath the white folds. But right now, she's staring at the dark ceiling. Bed creaking at the slightest movement of her body.

"Weiss," Ruby said. Looks like she couldn't sleep either "Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Weiss turned over to Ruby and met her leader's silver eyes staring straight back at her. "What's wrong?"

Ruby thought about it for a bit and finally said "I never really had a sleepover since my first night at Beacon." She looked up straight at the ceiling. "It felt like only yesterday I was training to be a huntress with Yang. Now we're trying to save the world from an immortal witch." Ruby chuckled at the turns her life has taken.

"I never thought I would get to have so many friends or go on so many adventures." Ruby looked at Weiss. "I thought you would hate me forever."

Weiss giggled back. "My life sure has changed ever since I met you. I'm far from the girl I was back then." _Thank goodness for that._

"Yeah," Ruby said. "You got so worked up when I bumped into your dust case. I was so sorry but you could've just bought more since you were didn't have to snap at me."

Weiss cringed at her former behavior and sat up from the bed, "Actually that was military-grade dust from Winter. She hardly gets me anything. Didn't want to waste it, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"What do you mean your sister doesn't get you anything? Not even for birthdays?"Ruby said. Even Yang got her something every year.

"We're 'rich'." Weiss used air quotes. "We could buy whatever we wanted. Besides, Winter was too busy being groomed by our father to inherit the SDC. Then she got fed up and ran away to the military. Hardly any time for parties or presents."

Ruby turned over to face Weiss feeling pity for the poor girl. "Sorry about that. What did you and Winter do instead?"

A simple enough question but Weiss couldn't answer right away. _What fun things did we do?_ Weiss racked her brain for any time with Winter that was remotely fun. "Umm...she would teach me rune control by sicking her beowolf summons at me?" Weiss said. "We're not like you and Yang. Our family doesn't do affection."

Ruby moved over to Weiss's side, ignoring the pillow between them. Her arms reached out and before Weiss knew it, Ruby trapped her in a side hug.

Weiss was surprised at the sudden act of intimacy. She tried to fight Ruby off, but her already worn out muscles had stiffened considerably during the night. "Let me go, you dddolt," she murmured, listening to the fast, erratic beating of her heart.

Ruby kept on hugging Weiss in spite of the girl's protest. Ruby finally let go when Weiss stopped fighting her affection.

They kept talking. Nothing too important to recall here. Before either of them knew it, they fell asleep.

/-/

The storm let up overnight. The clouds had parted slightly, allowing a stray beam of light to stream into the small hotel room and right across Weiss's face.

Weiss woke up first. Her eyes were filled with black hair with tips dyed red. Had Ruby glomped her overnight? Weiss pulled her head back to have a better look. Ruby was sleeping on her side and Weiss had draped herself over Ruby's body, with her hair spilling over Ruby's drooling face. The pillow Weiss put between them failed as a deterrent.

Common decency dictates Weiss let go immediately, but instead of separating herself from Ruby, Weiss kept close. The warmth of Ruby's body made Weiss tingle with both embarrassment and happiness. Like she said last night, affection was simply not the Schnee way. She never had friends, only people after her money and influence.

Weiss knew Winter loved her, in spite of the distance between them but Weiss didn't feel that affection in their interactions. Compared to Yang, Winter can seem lacking as an older sibling. Weiss loves her all the same though. Was it wrong to want more from an older sister?

Ruby was different. She wouldn't know how to hide her feelings, so it all just comes out all warm and open. That warmth radiated all throughout her body.

Weiss stayed close until the other girl stirred for a moment. "Hi Mom," Ruby muttered with eyes closed. She must still be dreaming.

Weiss stopped moving. Curiosity taking hold. Ruby would mention her mother in the most revered tones. Weiss wishes she could say the same for her mother. _I hate to wake her, but I feel like I'm eavesdropping._

Weiss was about to shake Ruby awake when the sleeping girl said"Mom, this is Weiss. She's my…." Ruby snored, never finishing the thought.

_I'm you're what!_ Weiss wanted to scream but didn't want to ruin the morning calm.

Weiss felt incensed. But she'll admit to herself, she liked how peaceful Ruby's face looked. It's easy to forget that Ruby was the youngest-besides Oscar-among them and she's already trying to put the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Again and again, Weiss debates with herself if she should wake Ruby up and get on with their day. But she's feeling selfish. She might not get another chance to feel someone's body heat again. And no, Weiss cannot just ask Ruby. She has an image to maintain. They're just friends. Honest!

A loud knock on the door roused Ruby from her deep sleep. Her whole body became more animated. Yang was calling them down for breakfast. They need to report back to Atlas.

_Dammit, Yang._ Weiss almost let out a curse. She separated herself from Ruby and quickly got off the bed.

Ruby's eyes cracked half-opened. "Whaat's going on," she slurred.

Weiss had her back to Ruby. "Yang's calling us down for breakfast. I'm going to get changed," she said.

Ruby was about to say something, but Weiss quickly skittered off to the bathroom, leaving Ruby with her head cocked to the side. _What's gotten into her?_ She tasted something in her mouth. Reaching in, Ruby pulled out a long strand of white hair.

Ruby's gaze darted between the hair and the closed bathroom door. _I knew something was on top of me as I woke up._ Ruby let out a soft giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something before vol 8. I'm ready to be thrilled and/or heartbroken.


End file.
